superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demons Three
The Demons Three is the name attributed to the demonic brothers, Abnegazar, Rath and Ghast. According to Earth-One history, a billion years ago, before mankind walked on the Earth, the Demons Three ruled our galaxy. They were imprisoned by the Timeless Ones for their wicked deeds. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, the Demons Three first encountered the Justice League of America via Felix Faust. The evil sorcerer summons the demons as way to use their power, so he can become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. In order to gain their power, he needs to collect the Red Jar of Calythos, the Green Bell of Uthool, and the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath. The Demons and Faust decide to use the Justice League of America to collect the items for them. With guidance from the Demons, he casts a spell which allows Faust to control each member. Faust sends them to collect the three ancient artifacts. However the group manages to defeat Faust and take the items into their possession. Although he has been captured, Faust muses how the JLA may have saved their own time but they will never be able to stop his masters when they return in 100 years.As revealed in Justice League of America, #10 (March 1962). This turned out to be true. The spell wasn’t broken. It simply required time to be completed – 100 years to be exact. Luckily, the JLA was returning from a mission to the future, and managed to efeat and imprison the demons before they could complete their attempt to rule again.As revealed in Justice League of America, #11 (May 1962). The JLA has entombed the bodies of the Demons 3 in crypts fashioned by Green Latern’s power ring. They placed Ghast deep in a vast glacier, buried under a ton of ice in a greenish crypt. Rath has been placed far beneath the planet surface and Abnegazar has been hidden on the ocean bottom. The JLA knew that the three Demons could only be freed by the mystic artifacts, which they have placed safely in the JLA Trophy Room. Before the Demons were entombed this second time, they knew that the uniforms the JLA members had on when they came into contact with the three mystic artifacts could be controlled telepathically. Their plan seems to be working, until they vanish, only to be entombed once again. Green Lantern explains to a young Snapper Carr who is bewildered by the vanishing act. The Green Lantern explains that when they defeated the demons the first time, as a fail-safe, his power ring was set to off-set any spell the Demons Three may have used and send them back to their prisons.As revealed in Justice League of America, #35 (May 1965). The Demons Three find themselves awakened by an evil 30th century wizard Mordru the Merciless. His thirst for power is unquenchable and the Demons Three will make a nice addition. So he sets out find the three ancient artifacts. His first plan of attack was to force the Legion of Super-Heroes to help, so he captures nine Legionnaires, imprisons five of them (Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Shadow Lass, Ultra Boy and Chameleon Boy) and sends the other four on missions to retrieve two the mystic artifacts. When that fails, he reaches back in time to the JLA Trophy Room. He inadvertently grabs JLA members and Justice Society members from the parallel-universe of Earth-Two (these heroes were on hand to extradite the Earth-Two villain, the Psycho-Pirate). Whle his plan to reach into the past failed, he still is able to secure the ancient artifacts with the heroes help. Mordru then uses the objects to awaken the three demons, but the evil trio turns on him, and overpowers him.As revealed in Justice League of America, #147-148 (1977). In the fall of 1985, Felix Faust devised a plan using magic to steal Superman's powers. The Penguin, who was sharing a prison-cell, tricked Felix and was able to gain the powers for himself, and break out of prison. Soon after, Felix summoned, via his Spirit Crystal, the three phantoms to bring the Penguin to his lair so that he could extract Superman’s powers and give them to himself. This would have succeeded if the JLA could not have thwarted his plan and sent him back to prison.As revealed in the Season 10 episode: "The Case of the Stolen Powers" (October 16, 1985). Equipment Anyone can summon the power of the Demons Three by possessing (and utilizing) three artifacts, which were created by the brothers for this purpose. These ancient artifacts could not be destroyed or moved from Earth. Not even the Timeless Ones had the power to do so, so they created magical guardians for all three of them. If one releases the incense from the jar and then spins the wheel while the bell resounds, a series of events is set in motion which. In one hundred years time, the bodies of demons will be freed and join up with their spirits. During that time, the one who freed them could possess all their awesome power. * Green Bell of Uthool * Red Jar of Calythos * Silver Wheel of Nyorlath Appearances Earth-One Appearances *''Justice League of America, #10'' (March 1962) – Flashback *''Justice League of America, #206'' (September 1982) -- Flashback *''Justice League of America, #10'' (March 1962)This was revisited in a post-crisis story found in Justice League Quarterly, #15 (Summer 1994). *''Justice League Quarterly, #15'' (summer 1994) -- Flashback to Justice League of America #10 *''Justice League of America, #11'' (May 1962) *''Justice League of America, #35'' (May 1965) *''Justice League of America, #147'' (October 1977) *''Justice League of America, #148'' (November 1977) *''Justice League of America, #206'' (September 1982) -- Alternate Future Earth-1A Appearances *''Justice League of America, #10'' (March 1962) *''Justice League of America, #147'' (October 1977) *''Justice League of America, #148'' (November 1977) Notes * The Demons Three were created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky. * They first appeared in Justice League of America, #10 (1962). External Links *Demons Three at the DC Database *Demons Three at Wikipedia References Category:DC Comics Category:Teams